crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Character List
Newgrounds Rumble Alien Hominid-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Castle Crashers, Super Meat Boy, BattleBlock Theater, Dino Run DX Henchman-Newgrounds Rumble Fancy Pants-Newgrounds Rumble, Mirror's Edge 2D, Indie Game Battle The Portal-Newgrounds Rumble, Guppy's Quest Anywhere, USA-Newgrounds Rumble Pico's School-Newgrounds Rumble Meat Locker-Newgrounds Rumble Wartorn-Newgrounds Rumble Nevada-Newgrounds Rumble Gun-Newgrounds Rumble, Indie Game Battle Angry Faic-Alien Hominid, Newgrounds Rumble, Battleblock Theater, Castle Crashers, Dino Run DX Meat Boy (map pack) Blue Castle Crashers-Meat Boy, Minecraft, Happy Wars, Dino Run DX Gish-Clubby the Seal, Dumbo & Cool, Meat Boy, Super Meat Boy, UFHO2, Binding of Isaac Ninja-Meat Boy, Super Meat Boy, Dino Run DX Pico-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Madness Project Nexus Alien Hominid-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Castle Crashers, Super Meat Boy, BattleBlock Theater, Dino Run DX Tankman-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Move or Die, Madness Project Nexus 2, The Reward: Tales of Alethrion Guppy's Quest Salad Fingers-Newgrounds Rumble, Indie Game Battle, Guppy's Quest Pico-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Madness Project Nexus 2 The Kid-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Super Meat Boy Zee Tee-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle Captain Viridian-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Indie Pogo, Super Meat Boy, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Paperbound, Dino Run DX Woodle Tree-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle Jibot-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle Root-Guppy's Quest, TheOdd1sOut (Telling Stories (w/ TheOdd1sOut) Digby-Guppy's Quest, TheOdd1sOut (Telling Stories (w/ TheOdd1sOut) Matt-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Sentry Knight Tactics Shady-Indie Game Battle, Guppy's Quest, Chousenshi Densetsu Battle One: Revelation, Chousenshi Densetsu: Dynastie Rising, Skullgirls, Chomperman, Tilearade, TOME (game), Justty Apee, Super Indie Karts, Alice Dreams Tournament Indie Game Battle Matt-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Sentry Knight Tactics Aria-Indie Game Battle, Sentry Knight Tactics Chip-Indie Game Battle Huey-IGB Wizard-IGB Cal-IGB Sol-IGB Gip-IGB Rex-IGB Electroman-IGB Gontaper-IGB Artist-IGB Jarvis-IGB Max and Steve-IGB Poncho-IGB Adventure Pals-IGB Bingo-IGB The Kid-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Super Meat Boy NoLegs-Indie Game Battle Woodle Tree-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle Zee Tee-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle Captain Viridian-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Indie Pogo, Super Meat Boy, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Paperbound, Dino Run DX Pico-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Madness Project Nexus 2 Goat-Indie Game Battle, I am Bread, Payday 2, Rocket League, SpeedRunners Teslakid-Indie Game Battle, Indie Pogo, Go All Out!, Runbow, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge. Dust-Indie Game Battle, Indie Pogo, Cook, Serve, Delicious: Battle Kitchen. Salad Fingers-Newgrounds Rumble, Indie Game Battle, Guppy's Quest Shady-Indie Game Battle, Guppy's Quest, Chousenshi Densetsu Battle One: Revelation, Chousenshi Densetsu: Dynastie Rising, Skullgirls, Chomperman, Tilearade, TOME (game), Justty Apee, Super Indie Karts, Alice Dreams Tournament The Sanctum The Arena Mystery Manor Matt's Room Dream Shrine Orbit's Lab Dragon's Shrine Firkant Express Water Temple Fantidote City Mepheron Keep Tess's World Poncho (Stage) Jibbot Factory Central Town Verdant Valley Evergreen Woods Temple of Godcat Woodle's House Turbo Pug Eversion - World 1 Newgrounds Crash Site World 2 VVVVVV Blanco's Boneyard Winter Wonderland Paint Sunset Hill Haleaf Sephylon Madness Project Nexus 2 Pico-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Madness Project Nexus 2 P-Bot-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Madness Project Nexus 2 Tankman-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Move or Die, Madness Project Nexus 2, The Reward: Tales of Alethrion Dad-Madness Project Nexus 2 (Me in River City Ransom: Underground) Egoraptor-Madness Project Nexus 2 Psychicpebbles-Madness Project Nexus 2 Oney-Madness Project Nexus 2 Stamper-Madness Project Nexus 2 Move or Die Tankman-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Move or Die, Madness Project Nexus 2, The Reward: Tales of Alethrion, Glitch Shovel Knight-Move or Die, Runbow, Star Mazer, Cook, Serve, Delicious: Battle Kitchen, Road Redemption, Dino Run DX, Ghost Police, Indivisible, Blaster Master Zero, Runner 3, Indie Pogo, Blade Strangers, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Rivals of Aether, (Tinker Knight in Puzzle Depot), C-Wars, Creepy Castle, ASDAD: All-Stars Dungeons and Diamonds, Brawlhalla, Riverbond, Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, The Reward: Tales of Alethrion, Pixel Noir, Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, Yooka-Laylee, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Aegis Defenders, Just Shovels & Knights, Super Crate Box Rick-The Simpsons, Death Stranding Morty Mr. Meeseeks Krombopulous Michael Birdperson Castle Crashers Alien Prisoner-Castle Crashers Hatty Hattington-Castle Crashers, Dino Run DX Install Ball-Castle Crashers Chicken-Castle Crashers Golden Whale-Castle Crashers NG Gold Sword-Castle Crashers, Newgrounds Rumble NG Lollipop-Castle Crashers Super Meat Boy Commander Video-Super Meat Boy, Retro City Rampage, Ridiculous Fishing, UFHO2, 1001 Spikes, Smash 4, Team Indie, Runbow, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Catlateral Damage, Indie Pogo, Brief Battles, 1001 Spikes, Jill-Super Meat Boy Ogmo-Super Meat Boy Flywrench-Super Meat Boy The Kid-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Super Meat Boy Gish-Clubby the Seal, Dumbo & Cool, Meat Boy, Super Meat Boy, UFHO2, Binding of Isaac Alien Hominid-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Castle Crashers, Super Meat Boy, BattleBlock Theater, Dino Run DX Tim-Super Meat Boy, Dust: An Elysian Tale, Team Indie, Dino Run DX Spelunky-Super Meat Boy, Runner2 Pink Knight-Super Meat Boy Ninja-Meat Boy, Super Meat Boy, Dino Run DX Headcrab-Super Meat Boy, Vindictus, Torchlight II Josef-Super Meat Boy, ilomio, Botanicula, Runner2, Dino Run DX Naija-Super Meat Boy RunMan-Super Meat Boy Captain Viridian-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Indie Pogo, Super Meat Boy, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Paperbound, Dino Run DX Steve-Super Meat Boy, Slam Bolt Scrappers, Choplifter HD, Retro City Rampage, Joe Danger Goo Ball-Super Meat Boy, Warioware: D.I.Y., Dino Run DX, UFHO2 BattleBlock Theater Angry Faic-Alien Hominid, Newgrounds Rumble, Battleblock Theater, Castle Crashers Alien Hominid-Newgrounds Rumble, Meat Boy (map pack), Castle Crashers, Super Meat Boy, BattleBlock Theater, Dino Run DX Thief-BattleBlock Theater Troll-BattleBlock Theater Barbarian-BattleBlock Theater Rammy-BattleBlock Theater Fat Kid-Battleblock Theater Giraffey-BattleBlock Theater Snakey-BattleBlock Theater The King-BattleBlock Theater Knight-BattleBlock Theater FBI Agent 1 and 2-BattleBlock Theater Dino Run DX (Characters are from Super Time Force, Castle Crashers, Night In The Woods, Spelunky, Fez, Braid, Super Meat Boy, Swords & Sworcery, Bit Trip Runner, Super Crate Box, Shovel Knight, Bastion, Hyper Light Drifter, Don’t Starve, Journey, World of Goo, N+, Canabalt, Hohokum, Skulls Of The Shogun, Guacamelee, Machinarium, BattleBlock Theatre, Incredipede, Alien Hominid, Super Motherload, Critter Crunch, VVVVV, A Virus Named Tom, Punch Quest, Retro City Rampage, Glorkian Warrior, Paradise Lost & Starr Mazer.) Mae-Dino Run DX Bea-Dino Run DX Gregg-Dino Run DX Angus-Dino Run DX Jeremy-Dino Run DX Jean Rambois-Dino Run DX, Mercinary Kings Aimy McKillen-Dino Run DX Shieldy Blockerson-Dino Run DX Jef Leppard-Dino Run DX Red Knight Green Knight The King Orange Knight Pink Knight Blue Knight-Meat Boy, Minecraft, Happy Wars, Dino Run DX Barbarian Spelunky Man Fez Tim--Super Meat Boy, Dust: An Elysian Tale, Team Indie, Dino Run DX Monstar Meat Boy-Spelunky, Bit.Trip RUNNER, Super Crate Box, Bit.Trip Fate, ilomilo, Bit.Trip Complete, The Binding of Isaac, Choplifter, Dust: An Elysian Tale, Retro City Rampage, Bardbarian Bandage Girl-Dust: An Elysian Tale, Runner2, Binding of Isaac Dr. Fetus-Runner2, Creepy Castle Scythian Grizzled Boar Wolf Gogolithic Mass Commander Video Chicken (Super Crate Box) Crocodile Player 1 Player 2 Red Critter Green Critter White Critter Shovel Knight-Move or Die, Runbow, Star Mazer, Cook, Serve, Delicious: Battle Kitchen, Road Redemption, Dino Run DX, Ghost Police, Indivisible, Blaster Master Zero, Runner 3, Indie Pogo, Blade Strangers, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Rivals of Aether, (Tinker Knight in Puzzle Depot), C-Wars, Creepy Castle, ASDAD: All-Stars Dungeons and Diamonds, Brawlhalla, Riverbond, Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, The Reward: Tales of Alethrion, Pixel Noir, Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, Yooka-Laylee, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Aegis Defenders, Just Shovels & Knights, Super Crate Box The Kid (Bastion) Wilson The Traveler Goo Ball-Super Meat Boy, Warioware: D.I.Y., Dino Run DX Ninja-Meat Boy, Super Meat Boy, Dino Run DX Mr. Canabalt-Super Crate Box, Dino Run DX Long Mover Akamoto Juan Aguacate-Dino Run DX, Super Indie Karts, Paperbound, Runbow, Catlateral Damage, Brawlout, Hex Heroes, Indivisible La Tostada-Runbow Josef-Super Meat Boy, ilomio, Botanicula, Runner2. Dino Run DX Hatty Hattington-Castle Crashers, Dino Run DX Circle Triangle Square Cylinder Quozzle Alien Hominid-Alien Hominid, Newgrounds Rumble, Battleblock Theater, Castle Crashers, Dino Run DX Abbadon Biggs Captain Viridian-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Indie Pogo, Super Meat Boy, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Paperbound, Dino Run DX Tom Punch Quest Protagionist Player (Retro City Rampage) The Glorkian Warrior Subject W Brick M. Stonewood Bunny Bitshift Slimo Mirror's Edge 2D Fancy Pants Clubby the Seal Gish Dumbo & Cool Gish UFHO2 Goo Ball-Super Meat Boy, Warioware: D.I.Y., Dino Run DX, UFHO2 Commander Video-Super Meat Boy, Retro City Rampage, Ridiculous Fishing, UFHO2, 1001 Spikes, Smash 4, Team Indie, Runbow, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Catlateral Damage, Indie Pogo, Brief Battles, 1001 Spikes Gish-Clubby the Seal, Dumbo & Cool, Meat Boy, Super Meat Boy, UFHO2, Binding of Isaac Critter-Dino Run DX, UFHO2 The Brain Tetrobot The Binding of Isaac Gish--Clubby the Seal, Dumbo & Cool, Meat Boy, Super Meat Boy, UFHO2, Binding of Isaac Meat Boy-Spelunky, Bit.Trip RUNNER, Super Crate Box, Bit.Trip Fate, ilomilo, Bit.Trip Complete, The Binding of Isaac, Choplifter, Dust: An Elysian Tale, Retro City Rampage, Bardbarian Alien Hominid Angry Faic-Alien Hominid, Newgrounds Rumble, Battleblock Theater, Castle Crashers, Dino Run DX Indie Pogo Blockman-Indie Pogo Zorbié Velocispider Stardrop Penelope Jack Fishy Commander Video-Super Meat Boy, Retro City Rampage, Ridiculous Fishing, UFHO2, 1001 Spikes, Smash 4, Team Indie, Runbow, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Catlateral Damage, Indie Pogo, Brief Battles, 1001 Spikes, Captain Viridian-Guppy's Quest, Indie Game Battle, Indie Pogo, Super Meat Boy, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Paperbound, Dino Run DX Teslakid-Indie Game Battle, Indie Pogo, Go All Out!, Runbow, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge. Lilac-Runbow, Indie Pogo, Super Indie Karts Orcane-Indie Pogo, Dungeon Hearts DX Shovel Knight-Move or Die, Runbow, Star Mazer, Cook, Serve, Delicious: Battle Kitchen, Road Redemption, Dino Run DX, Ghost Police, Indivisible, Blaster Master Zero, Runner 3, Indie Pogo, Blade Strangers, Mutant Mudds Super Challenge, Rivals of Aether, (Tinker Knight in Puzzle Depot), C-Wars, Creepy Castle, ASDAD: All-Stars Dungeons and Diamonds, Brawlhalla, Riverbond, Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, The Reward: Tales of Alethrion, Pixel Noir, Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, Yooka-Laylee, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Aegis Defenders, Just Shovels & Knights, Super Crate Box Welltaro Diogenes- Dust-Dust-Indie Game Battle, Indie Pogo, Cook, Serve, Delicious: Battle Kitchen. Gunvolt-Runbow, Blaster Master Zero, Mighty Gunvolt Burst, Blade Strangers, Indie Pogo Kick-Indie Pogo Octodad-Bardbarian, Catlateral Damage, Tricky Towers, Indie Pogo Voltar Yolk Crow-Indie Pogo, Indie Game Battle, Indie Assault? Afterlife Hub Block World Bouncy Castle Canabalt Skyline Flappy Pipeyard INK Phantom King's Mansion Polar Dimension Retro Zone Runbow Volcano Sovereign Deck Space Junction Well Caverns Adventure Pals-Indie Pogo, Indie Game Battle Bart-Indie Pogo, Super Indie Karts, Starr Mazer Cadence-Indie Pogo, Cadence of Hyrule Carrie- Chicken Wiggle Clawed Girl Cluck Corbie Creep A. Crow Dandara- Duck-Indie Pogo, Super Indie Karts, Indie Game Battle Duke Dashington Fin Flappy Fighter Goji Guide Henk Hue-Indie Pogo, Super Indie Karts Jack B. Nimble Jack N' Jill Knight Max-Indie Pogo, Super Indie Karts, Treasurenauts Molli Pop Moth Mr. Serious Mr. Tako Nocturna Pix Pizza Psychobot Randy Ronin Ref Rex Rosy Cheeks Boy Roy G. Biv-Indie Pogo, Super Indie Karts Satura Scout Slime-san Slugcat Spark Spicy Piggy Splashy Spooky Strongman Tamako Timmy-Indie Pogo, Indie Game Battle Val Vampire Hunter Wryn Zoe Mutant Mudds Super Challenge Paperbound I Am Bread Rocket League SpeedRunners Go All Out! Chousenshi Densetsu Battle One: Revelation Chousenshi Densetsu: Dynastie Rising Skullgirls Chomperman Tilearade TOME Justty Apee Super Indie Karts Alice Dreams Tournament Tales of Alethrion Minecraft Happy Wars Dust: An Elysian Tail TheOdd1sOut Runbow Starr Mazer Cook, Serve, Delicious: Battle Kitchen Road Redemption Dino Run DX Ghost Police Indivisible Blaster Master Zero Runner 3 Blade Strangers Rivals of Aether Puzzle Depot C-Wars Creepy Castle ASDAD: All-Stars Dungeons and Diamonds Brawlhalla Riverbond Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night The Reward: Tales of Alethrion Pixel Noir Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Yooka-Laylee Super Smash Bros Ultimate Aegis Defenders Just Shovels & Knights The Simpsons Death Stranding Retro City Rampage Super Crate Box Catlateral Damage Hex Heroes Dungeon Hearts DX Mighty Gunvolt Burst Master Blaster Zero 2 Copen Bardbarian Creepy Castle Tricky Towers Treasurenaughts TheOdd1sOut Renegade Ops Spelunky Mercenary Kings Super Time Force Ultra River City Ransom: Underground Category:Blog posts